


Floating Down

by Hiighanxiety (hauntedonut)



Series: Lonely [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Personification of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedonut/pseuds/Hiighanxiety
Summary: Depictions of death.
Series: Lonely [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879705





	Floating Down

"Can you remember your death?" The voice echoes quietly around me. It's sharp but seductive tone coldly caressing my skin. 

"Remember it how? Can I see it happening? No, I can't even remember what happened before. But I can remember how it felt." I say. It's strange, my voice sounds so empty, so hollow, even to my own ears. It doesn't sound like my own voice.

"Tell me about it." Their breath brushes past my hair, making it tickle my shoulder. This person... This thing is nothing, just a dark, dense cloud. 

"It was cold... Wet. I think I must have drowned. It was painful, my chest burned so much, and I was dizzy. I couldn't breath..." I trail off. The memories burn, sizzling just under the surface of my skin. Itching at my bones. A reminder that they'll never go away. 

"I tried to breath but there was nothing but water. I felt light... I was in pain, but I remember thinking of how relieved I felt for it to be over. For everything to finally go away." I close my eyes, relishing in the cold comfort of this misty embrace.

"I remember you. Your voice more specifically... You're death, aren't you?" I whisper. 

"Yes, I am death, but you don't have to be scared. You're my child now, I'll take good care of you down here." 

Down? Where did we go..


End file.
